villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ZombieKiller123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ZombieKiller123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 00:18, January 20, 2012 Heh, I'm one of the leaders, but if you want detail, which I'm not really, ask Deathwalker 13000. He's much better than I. "Secrets must be kept." 00:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey just wanted to comment on your user page and say that I'm pleased you want to join us, we are a fairly crazy RP community but we are also really quite fun as a result - I especially like that you have a zero-policy for trolls (only "trolls" you'll find here (that are tolerated anyway) are "troll humor" parodies). Our RPs can vary from extremely dark and controversal (while still being tasteful) to light-hearted comedy - our rules are really quite simple, from what I've witnessed so far.. have fun.. do not power-game (as in force actions on other users or claim to be "the MOST powerful being EVER" etc). Due to our Multiverse system you can effectively create any kind of story you want and have it fit in with the wiki as a whole (which makes it a really nice system and flexible without being too anarchic). Mr. Odd 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Many characters can travel across universes (or even entire multiverses) - Mr. Odd is technically a living universe for example.. the native "universe" or world of a character usually has a page and is listed under Realities (such as Wonderland etc) - universal-travel however just gets listed under the Powers / Abilities section of a character's profile (many characters in this RP cross between worlds, realities and universes on a regular basis unless there are reasons not to). It can be quite confusing but in general it is up to individual users to monitor their creations and stories as they see fit, you don't have to comply to strict rules - the Multiverse kind of "evolves" from our individual stories merging by themselves (which they tend to do naturally) Mr. Odd 01:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) A note from Deathwalker 13000 A suggestion- take a look at a few other stories first to gain an idea of how we roleplay. The storyteller is usually the one who modifies events in the plot- other characters usually just go along for the ride, but can affect things all the same simply by being there. Try not to take things that happen to your characters personally. Take a look at plenty of other characters to see what has been done and maybe gain some inspiration. You don't need to come up with every little aspect of your character before you start if you don't want to- you can determine both his/her/its past and future simply by participating if that suits you (as I have done with Arbiter, the character who has appeared the most, since the very beginning). If you have questions about policies, characters, or whatever, don't be afraid to ask. I can continue ranting if I wanted to, but I don't wanna overwhelm you. Just be a civil human being and we in turn will be civil as well. Enjoy the ride. I can't wait to see what you come up with. Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 01:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: your request is unusual, we are an interactive RPing community - you don't "borrow" other characters: what tends to happen is you start a story and others join with their characters and you edit along with them, roleplaying as a character (for example I take the the role of Misery etc). Our stories aren't written by single people, they involve several working together: for example.. Edit 1: "there once was a land in great danger, a call went out for help etc.." then one puts a (OOC) note asking for people to edit (normally anyone) - then one waits for a player to get involved, think on it as a giant interactive story: you have some control over the story but when it comes to outside characters getting involved they are controlled by their creators unless specificed otherwise. if you want Misery specifically in a story simply do an (OOC) note in the point of the story you want them to appear - however one can't dictate how other characters act or their motives, that's for the creator to do. Again, ask Deathwalker for more information as he can explain it better than I can Queen Misery 00:05, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Feel free to use Hades, I was considering cutting that character out of any potential stories of mine anyway. I'll go ahead and remove him from the template. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:37, January 30, 2012 (UTC) RolePlay 101 Begin a story. At a certain point, place a note for people to edit below when you are ready for them to join. This is usually done after a setting and/or conflict have been established by the main author, often but not always in the form of a prologue. Guide your characters and the other characters through your world, get the characters of others tied into your plot. Make sure it at least seems like the other characters have some purpose there other than to simply fight along like mindless automatons. Try to develop your character(s) over the course of the story- make at least your main character dynamic. Any other questions? (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Deathwalker will explain more, once he gets back. Just wanted to tell you that. Give him a few minutes or so, I'm not sure. "Secrets must be kept." 22:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes. All users control their own characters, unless permission is granted or the character in question is shared. If you want Misery in a story, she will be controlled by her User alone, for example. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 23:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC)